


I'm Gay for you

by echoxerk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoxerk/pseuds/echoxerk
Summary: Kageyama tries to think about black pork curry, soft boiled eggs and milk whenever his thoughts started to drift off to Hinata.





	I'm Gay for you

It was their last subject for the day as the clock was nearing 4. It was then that Kageyama noticed a small piece of paper folded into even smaller halves, a smiley face drawn on top, when the bell rang.

It's dismissal time. The teacher had already left the room and everyone buzzed on their own businesses while they grabbed their things to go.

There wasn't any practice today.

Kageyama sighed at the thought. He wanted to have practice and play. It was always the best part of the day. He always found himself looking forward to it.

He picked up the little note as he scanned the room, finally landing his eyes on Hinata waving at him from the door. There, Hinata had a goofy smile plastered on his face. It couldn't be more obvious that it was from him. Kageyama slowly opens it and his eyes scanned the scruffy writing. The message was short but straightforward:

Let's go home together

-Hinata

"Hey! Kageyama, let's goo!" Hinata erupts at him, jumping all over the place.

Kageyama just gives Hinata a dissatisfied and neutral look as he joins him in the hallway. Thinking he was going to get hit, Hinata instinctively puts himself into a fighting position, "W-What!? You wanna fight?".

"Come on." Kageyama just responds as he walks away.

Ever since the first week of school, tons has happened. And everyday, Kageyama found himself stuck with Hinata, for some odd reason. At first, Kageyama was hesitant to refer to him as a friend. How do you know when you're friends with someone? It was not that he hated the guy, it was just that, it was always him when the subject went to Hinata. Everyone would ask him;

"Where's Hinata?" as if he'd exactly know but, he always did.

"He's still changing."

"He's in the bathroom"

"He forgot his lunchbox."

Hinata this, Hinata that. It was killing him. Soon, his thoughts started being invaded by Hinata too and at first, he didn't want to accept it but it was clear that he had a minor crush on the energetic ginger. But, can you blame him?

It's Hinata's fault. Kageyama thinks he does hate Hinata for it after all.

Why did he always have to be so loud? Why did he have to be so small and cute? Why did his hair have to be like that? It was the reason Kageyama found himself noticing Hinata everytime he walks into the room. It stuck into different angles as if it exploded on his head and the color! And he had really beautiful eyes. Has anyone noticed how his ears were a bit pointy? And the way he furrowed his eyebrows so much when he's confused? And also—

This was a growing problem. Kageyama tries to think about black pork curry, soft boiled eggs and milk whenever his thoughts started to drift off to Hinata.

"Damn it!" Kageyama suddenly shouts. Everyone in the hallway turns silent as they look at him and Hinata, who was also shocked. Kageyama just runs out as Hinata follows him in his wake.

When did everything even start being like this? The first time he found himself impressed, very impressed of Hinata, he could still remember.

"I will definitely be the one to defeat you!!"

"Whether It's 10 years from now, or 20...." Kageyama found himself staring at this peculiar person. He found him interesting, someone willing to improve himself no matter how others tell him he's good enough.

"However long it takes!!" Hinata was fired up with determination, and Kageyama stared into his eyes, somewhat happy.

He found someone like him, someone who can understand his hunger for improvement, "In other words, you mean you'll stand on the same stage as me in the future?"

"Th-that's right."

"Whether it's at the top of Japan, or the top of the world?" Kageyama found himself standing up straight, his two hands on his hips. He wanted to smile so bad.

Is this how people usually make friends? They make promises to each other, right? I feel proud.

"Of... of course!!!", the ginger responds quite quickly, closing his eyes as he shouts.

"What's wrong, Kageyama?", interrupting his thoughts, Hinata leans forward and shows concern. His eyes are really brown and.. and— Kageyama thinks of black pork curry. It was hard to stay focused when too many Hinatas are in his life whether it be in his private thoughts or the real world, he just found himself stuck again with the same sticky situation.

Every day went on like this.

 

* * *

 

One day during practice, Yachi went to get advice from him, about Hinata. She said she was going to confess. Kageyama felt a pang of guilt hit him. He was going to do the same. Will Hinata accept her feelings? Soft boiled eggs.

"K-Kageyama-san, Shoyou seems to be around you a lot. Can you tell me some things about him?" Yachi asked him nervously. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable? Kageyama was pulling off an intense look on her and he was the only one oblivious to it.

He just made a crooked smile, "He's an annoying brat, that's what"

As if he'd tell all the wonderful things he'd seen in him! Those were the only things he cherished and he didn't want any of those thoughts to escape from his mind. Even if it meant he was acting selfishly then, so be it.

He just looked down and went away to practice with the others, "Please take care of him", a smile of hurt on his face. With that, Yachitoka seemed to understand and nodded back.

After an intense game between the senpais and kouhais, Kageyama sat down to drink. He watched Hinata as he pranced off to Tanaka and Nishinoya, worked up about something. He then looks around at the others. The two managers were handing towels to the others. Daichi was chatting with Chikara and the others.

Sugawara was settled down with Tsukkishima, Asahi and Yamaguchi. Then there was Hinata again, suddenly shouting and running around. He was—milk!

Sugawara locks eyes with him and Kageyama abruptly looks away, but he could see from the corner of his vision that the third year was going towards him.

He had absolutely not been staring at Hinata.

"So, I don't know if you heard from the others Kageyama-san. We all know you like Shoyou and we think you suit each other but Yachi-san—"

"Please stop talking" Kageyama cuts him off, "I know that."

His senpai could've told more if Kageyama hadn't ran off. Was he really that obvious? He ran home that day, not a care in the world. Everyone asked Sugawara what had happened that day, he told them he just needed some alone time. Hinata seemed worried though.

 

* * *

 

During lunch, Kageyama was having trouble choosing what milk he'd buy when he overheard.

"I-I like you, Shoyou... W-will you go out with me?" He saw Yachi facing Hinata. Hinata just stood there not knowing what to say. He scratched the back of his head as he blushed bright red.

"I-I'm...I'll think about it..."

Deep in his ears, Kageyama heard the resounding noise of a crack forming. Hanging her head down, her cheek reddened with a peach color, Hinata's reply, It's imprinted in his mind unerasable.

He wanted his heart to leap out of his chest so he could rip it into pieces but instead, he just crushed the milk carton in his hand as he drank aggressively. He ran back to his classroom, jealousy boiling inside him.

Kageyama couldn't find it in himself to focus during practice. He kept noticing the awkward air between Yachitoka and Hinata. Shoyou, he wanted to call that name too. He felt jealous.

Kageyama tried to hide his feelings, kept his mouth shut about it as he laughed with everyone. But he forgot that his eyes could speak and they were always looking at Hinata. He kept wondering if they were already going out. If Hinata felt the same way.

It was then that he noticed Hinata flop down next to him, "What happened to you the other day, Kageyama?"

Everyone noticed it except for Kageyama, he was frowning so bad but trying to smile. Hinata was kind of scared with the face he was making.

"You can't see it when I'm too far when I'm too close you still can't see it. It hurts." Kageyama utters to him like a threat but he meant it in another way. He wanted to cry his heart out.

Kageyama angrily whispered as he ran away, "Idiot! Do you even know how freaking cute you are!?"

He went home again, feeling defeated. But, he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth that time, neither did anyone in the gym.

Even if Hinata was single, would he have a chance with him? When he said he'll think about it, didn't that mean he kind of accepted Yachitoka's feelings? There were a lot of questions roaming in his mind. He couldn't sleep that night.

Slowly, he was distancing himself from Hinata. He was embarrassed by how he practically blurted out he was gay for him.

 

* * *

 

Their classes finished quite late. Kageyama decided that he'd go straight home that day. He was ashamed to show his face to everyone after the incident. But, Hinata had followed him when he sprinted out of the school gates.

Kageyama ran when he saw him but, Hinata was able to catch up with his bike.

"Kageyama!" He could hear Hinata shouting his name but he didn't want to face him with his crying face. Tears blurred his vision and he tripped. The feelings he had for Hinata or scraping his knee. He didn't know what hurt anymore. He decided to just lie down the pavement as Hinata bent down to look at him worried.

"A-are you okay!? Let me help you up"

"Hinata, dumbass!!!" Kageyama shouted as he cried some more and stood up, wiping his face.

"Tissue?" Hinata offered.

"I hate you" Kageyama takes it to blow his nose. Hinata beams at him.

Stop that.

Hinata just keeps on smiling at him. He smiles back, just a little and it grows into a grin. Kageyama didn't want to be a coward. He wanted to keep moving forward like what he did in volleyball.

The day was almost over and the sun was about to go down. The sky was painted bright orange like Hinata's. Like a ruby from the flames, his hair sparkled with the setting sun but his eyes were focused on Kageyama making him confused and bewildered.

Gently smiling, Hinata found himself tiptoeing and Kageyama froze in his spot. He couldn't move. Hinata stops just before their lips could touch.

"I'm gay for you too"

Kageyama's face scrunches up into a grimace and at last, they were kissing. Kageyama found it hard to believe that all this was happening but it was. And he was looking even more forward to the future.

He won't forget their surreal and cliche kiss during a beautiful sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Thank you for reading! I finally finished this. Sorry, if you find some errors since I rushed this.]
> 
> Actual A/N: Yeeaa I copy-pasted this from the word doc i made hahah enjoy this i guess


End file.
